TERE LIYE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A rajvi based fic dedicated to my dear friend sharayu... hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE... I'm here with another rajvi fic…. It's a birthday gift for my dear friend sharayu… that's parise22… happy birthday dear in advance... ek din pehle… ;-)**

 **So, here we go with the story…. Enjoy reading…**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

It was a fine day in bureau. Everyone was working on the files and were discussing about a case.

Suddenly a handsome person with tall and dark complexion entered in the bureau saying-" good morning everyone…"

All turned towards him and he continued-" **inspector rajat..** reporting on duty sir…"

Abhijeet came towards him and said while shaking hands with him-" welcome to CID rajat…"

Rajat smiled a little saying-" thank you sir…"

Just then a girl entered with a dozen of files. She didn't see rajat and bumped to him and all the files fell on the floor.

Girl-" oh no…"

She sat on the floor collecting the files. Rajat saw her face… she was pretty but half of her face was covered with dust and sweat too.

Before rajat could say anything, freddy said-" **purvi** … yeh sab kya h… itni saari files…"

Purvi said while getting up-" haan… woh bhai ne kaha tha na pichle mahine ki case file lane ko."

Abhijeet-" arrey par maine toh mahesh ki case file lane ko bola tha…"

Purvi (innocently)-" par store room tak pahuchte pahuchte mai bhool gayi ki mujhe kiski file leni h… toh mai pichle mahine ki saari case file le aayi…"

Abhijeet-" tum bhi na purvi… by the way isse milo…(pointing rajat) yeh h senior inspector rajat…"

She extended her hand and said-" hey sir…" but the next second she saw that her hands were dusty, so she joined her hands and said while smiling-" namastey…"

Rajat was shocked on her acts but he also said 'namastey.'

Daya-" purvi… at least apna haath muh toh dho lo…"

Purvi-" haan daya sir… bas bhai file le le… phir mai baaki ki files ko store room mei rakh dungi… aur phir haath muh dho lungi…"

Abhijeet-" files mai rakh dunga… tum pehle yeh dhool saaf kar lo…"

Purvi smiled and said while giving him a salute-" yes boss…"

All of them smiled except rajat. He was stunned on her behaviour.

Purvi went from there and abhijeet said-" paagal h bilkul…"

Daya-" haan… tumhari hi behen h…"

Abhijeet-" daya…"

Suddenly bureau's phone rang and a case got reported. Everyone went except rajat, purvi and freddy.

Rajat was doing a file and freddy was helping him.

Freddy-" lunch time ho gaya h sir… chaliye…"

Rajat-" tum chalo freddy… mai thodi der mei aata hu…"

Freddy-" theek h sir…" he went towards purvi and said-" purvi chalein?"

Purvi-" sir 5 minute… mai bas yeh order de du…"

Freddy-" kaisa order…"

Purvi-" arrey sir… myntra pe sale h… upto 50% off… toh bas wahi…."

Freddy laughed and said-" theek h… par jaldi aana… wait kar raha hu…"

Purvi too smiled and said-" okay sir… aapke liye bhi kuch…"

Freddy-" nai nai.. rehne do…"

Saying this, he went from there and purvi smiled. Rajat looked at her and thought-' kitni ajeeb ladki h… yaha hum baith kar file work karte h… data update karte h… aur yeh myntra pe shopping kar rahi h… unbelievable…'

Rajat was engrossed in his thoughts when someone put a chocolate on his desk. He looked up and saw purvi with a cute smile on her face.

Rajat-" yeh kya h?"

Purvi-" chocolate kehte h ise…"

Rajat-" woh toh mujhe bhi pata h… par kyu?"

Purvi-" actually aapka pehla din h CID mei… issliye…"

Rajat-" thank you… par mai chocolate nai khata…"

Purvi (shocked)-" kya? Aap chocolate nai khaate…"

Rajat-" toh…"

Purvi-" I mean chocolate ke bina bhi koi life hoti h kya? Bina chocolate khaaye koi kaise reh sakta h sir…"

Rajat-" purvi… stop over reacting… ab mujhe chocolate nai pasand h toh mai kya karu…"

Purvi-" aap toh naraaz ho gaye sir… koi baat nai… aapko chocolate nai pasand h toh kya pasand h…"

Rajat took a deep breath and said-" purvi… mujhe yeh file complete karni h… please…"

Purvi-" okay sir… waise lunch time ho gaya h… aap pehle lunch kar lijiye… baad mei file kar lijiyega…"

Rajat-" mai thodi der mei aata hu…"

Purvi-" theek h sir…"

Saying this, purvi went and rajat thought-' kitni irritating h… god knows baaki sab ise kaise jhelte h…'

 **IN THE EVENING;**

The case was solved and purvi came towards abhijeet and said-" bhai aapko yaad h aapne kuch kaha tha?"

Abhijeet said while looking in his file-" kya kaha tha?"

Purvi took his file and said-" aapko yaad nai h…"

Abhijeet thought-' kya kaha tha maine….'

Purvi-" zyaada sochiye mat… mujhe pata h ki aapko yaad nai h… aapne aaj plan banaya tha… sabke saath dinner pe chalne ka…"

Abhijeet-" arrey haan… yaad aaya…"

Purvi-" toh…"

Abhijeet-" fine… sabko bol deta hu…"

Purvi happily-" thank you bhai… mai bhi bhabhi ko… imean dr tarika ko bol deti hu…"

Abhijeet blushed slightly and went to inform everyone.

Abhijeet-" rajat…"

Rajat-" yes sir…"

Abhijeet-" aaj sabka saath mei dinner ka plan h… toh tum bhi saath mei chalna…"

Rajat smiled and said-" sure sir…"

Abhijeet too smiled and went towards daya's desk.

 **AT THE HOTEL;**

Everyone was having dinner with a little chit- chat.

Suddenly vineet spotted that purvi is looking at something.

Vineet-" kya hua purvi… kha kyu nai rahi ho?"

All looked at her and she was looking at the TV present in the hotel.

Purvi (still looking at the TV)-" tujhe khaane ki padi h… woh dekho… India v/s Pakistan match aa raha h… bahut tension h…. 2 ball mei 5 run chahiye India ko jeetne ke liye…oye dot ball… shit man…"

Vineet-" purvi… yeh india ka koi bharosa nai h… jeetta hua match haar jaati h…"

Purvi-" chup raho… oh terri… sixer…"

She got up from her seat and said loudly-" jeet gaye…. Yesssss….."

Suddenly she saw everyone looking at her.

Purvi-" sorry… you guys continue…"

She sat down and looked at everyone and all of them burst out laughing except rajat.

Rajat's POV-' yeh pakka CID office hi hai na… iska maansik santulan kharaab h… bach ke rehna padega ise… warna yeh mujhe bhi paagal kar degi… sabki tarah…'

His thoughts were interrupted by daya's voice-" kya hua rajat?"

Rajat-" kuch nai sir…"

Daya thought-' jaanta hu ki kya soch rahe hoge... purvi ke bare mei… par shaayad kuch samajh nai paoge ki woh aisi kyu h…ya phir yu kahu ki humne ise aisa kyu bana diya…'

They had their dinner and after that went towards their respective house…

….

….

….

….


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE... thank you all sooooo much for your precious reviews…**

 **Mithi, Candy126, Guests, Harman, rajvi lover, Er Adiba, Rajvigirl, Pari, VaiBa, Nia757, RK sweety, parise22, loveukavin, Bhumi98, Mahesh15, Anubhab Kavin Fan, muskaan. Tia Khan Sidra Khan… thank you all**

 **Parise22- happy birthday dear sharayu… may this day bring lots of happiness to you… love you dear**

 **So, here we go with the story…. Enjoy reading…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

 **NEXT DAY;**

Rajat entered in the bureau and saw only purvi was present there.

Rajat's POV-' oh god… subha subha iske darshan ho gaye… pata nai aaj ka din kaisa hoga…'

Purvi looked at him and said while smiling-" good morning sir…"

Rajat-" good morning…"

Purvi-" waise aapne poocha nai phir bhi mai bata de rahi hu ki ek case report hua h aur sab crime scene pe gaye h…"

Rajat-" thanks…"

Rajat was about to go to his desk when purvi said-" ek baat kahu sir?"

Rajat stopped and said-" kya?"

Purvi-" aap kabhi smile nai karte kya…"

Rajat-" what?"

Purvi-" kiya kariye… smile karte hue aap achche lagte h…"

Rajat was irritated now. He said-" thanks for your suggestion… par mai jaisa hu.. theek hu… badalne ki zarurat tumhe h…"

Saying this, he went towards his desk leaving purvi confused.

After sometime, everyone came back to the bureau and got involve in the case.

 **DURING LUNCH TIME;**

Everyone went towards cafeteria except purvi. She went towards vineet's desk and put something in the locker.

Purvi's POV-' ab mazaa aaega vineet… mujhe chidhaate ho na… ab sab tumhe chidhaega..'

She smiled evily and went towards cafeteria.

When the lunch time was over, everyone came back except daya and vineet.

Purvi-" freddy sir… yeh daya sir aur vineet kaha h…"

Freddy-" woh toh investigation karne gaye h…"

Purvi-" achcha sir…"

Freddy-" kyu kya hua?"

Purvi smiled nervously and said-" kuch bhi toh nai sir…"

Suddenly she saw rajat approaching towards vineet's desk.

Purvi's POV-' yeh rahat sir vineet ki desk ke paas kyu jaa rahe h…'

Rajat put his hand on the locker and purvi closed his eyes thinking-' nai sir mat kholiye…'

Here, as soon as rajat opened the locker, a minor blast took place. All got shocked and looked there and saw that rajat's face was covered with black dust and his hairs were messed. Even ACP sir came out of the cabin.

There was a silence for two seconds and suddenly everyone burst out laughing.

Rajat coughed and got up saying-" yeh mazaak kisne kiya…"

His voice made purvi to stop laughing and she said-" sorry sir…"

All looked at her and rajat said-" tumne kiya…"

Purvi-" haan sir… par yeh plan vineet ke liye tha… galti se aap par ho gaya…"

Rajat gave her a fiery glance which scared her. She started sweating and before rajat could say anything, ACP sir-" koi baat nai purvi… hota h kabhi kabhi aisa… ab sab apne kaam pe lago aur rajat tum apne muh saaf kar lo…"

ACP sir went to his cabin and all got engrossed in the work. Rajat went towards the washroom thinking-' ACP sir ne purvi ko kuch nai kaha… yeh purvi h kya? Koi ise kuch kehta hi nai… unbelievable… '

Rajat returned from the washroom and they all went towards the forensic lab.

 **IN THE LAB;**

All were present in the lab and dr saluke was checking the body of the girl.

Daya-" kya pata chala sir…"

Saluke-" iss ladki ko zeher diya h… aur phir goli maari gayi h…"

Abhijeet-" matlab iski maut zeher se hui h…"

Tarika-" haan abhijeet… ek aur baat…"

Freddy-" kya?"

Saluke-" woh yeh ki iss ladki ko marne se pehle bahut torcher kiya gaya h… iske sharir par jagah jagah pe ghaav h… bahut bura haal kar diya gaya iska maarne se pehle…"

Suddenly purvi's head started spinning and she started sweating too. She got unconscious and fell on the floor.

All of them turned and abhijeet rushed to her saying-" purvi…"

Tarika sprinkled water on her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

Abhijeet-" kya hua purvi… theek toh ho…"

Abhijeet helped her to get up and she said-" haan bhai… bas achanak se sir ghoomne laga…"

Abhijeet-" tum ghar jao… rest karo…'

Purvi-" nai bhai mai theek hu…"

Abhijeet-" purvi…"

Purvi-" bhai mai sach mei theek hu…"

Abhijeet-" theek h phir tum bureau jao… aur koi masti nai… okay…"

Purvi smiled and said-" okay bhai…"

Abhijeet too smiled a little and purvi went from there.

Rajat's POV-' nautankibaaz… I swear yeh zaroor iska koi prank hoga…. Logo la attention apni taraf karne ke liye… pata nai kaise CID officer ban gayi…'

They collected the information and went for investigation.

 **IN THE EVENING;**

The case got solved and everyone was heading back towards home. Rajat was walking while thinking something and suddenly bumped to daya.

Rajat-" sorry sir… mai kuch soch raha tha toh galti se takra gaya…"

Daya saw that rajat was tensed.

Daya-" kya hua rajat… pareshaan lag rahe ho…"

Rajat (trying to be normal)-" kuch nai sir…"

Daya kept his hand on rajat's shoulder and said-" tum mujhe bata sakte ho… kya hua h…"

Rajat said-" sir.. ye… ye purvi… h kya?"

Daya (confused)-" matlab…"

Rajat-" matlab sir itni galtiya farti h par koi use kuch nai kehta… in fact ACP sir bhi… "

Daya-" rajat woh…"

Rajat (cutting him)-" paagal h… jaanta hu mai sir… hum log bureau kaam karne aate h… aur woh shopping karne… aaj usne itni ghatiya harkat ki par kisi ne kuch nai kaha… aur toh aur aaj lab mei chakkar khaane ka naatak kiya taaki investigation karne na jaana pade… pata nai kaise CID officer ban gayi h yeh ladki…"

Before rajat could say anything further, someone turned and slapped him. Rajat was stunned to see abhijeet who was boiling in anger. Even daya was shocked to see him like this.

Abhijeet held rajat's collar and said-" kya samajhte ho tum apne aap ko… aur kya jaante ho purvi ke baare mei… haan… "

Daya-" abhijeet… kya kar rahe ho…"

Abhijeet-" tum beech mei mat bolo daya… iski himmat kaise hui purvi ke baare mei aisa kehne ki…"

Daya tried to separate them and said-" abhijeet… ise nai pata h.."

Abhijeet-" phir bhi… kisi ke baare mei aisa kehna sahi h kya?"

Rajat was in a shock and they heard a voice-" bhai…"

They turned and saw purvi standing with a confused look.

Abhijeet immediately left rajat's collar and said calmly-" kya hua purvi…"

This was another shock for rajat-' abhi itne gusse mei the aur ab…'

Purvi came towards them and said-" kya ho raha h bhai… sab theek h na…"

Abhijeet-" haan sab theek h… chalo ghar chalte h…"

Purvi looked at daya and rajat. Daya tried to smile but rajat was in a complete shock.

Purvi-" rajat sir…"

Rajat (coming to reality)-" huh…"

Purvi-" aap theek toh h…"

Before rajat could say anything, abhijeet said-" purvi… ghar chalein?"

Purvi understood that something was wrong and she decided not to ask anything as she knows abhijeet and his anger.

Purvi-" theek h bhai… chaliye…"

They went towards the car and daya said-" abhijeet ki taraf se mai maafi mangta hu rajat… woh h hi thoda gussewaala… jaldi temper loose kar deta h…"

Rajat-" kya baat h sir… kya nai pata h mujhe…"

Daya was stunned on his question but he said normally-" kya bol rahe ho rajat…"

Rajat-" yahi ki aapne abhijeet sir se kaha tha ki ise nai pata h… kya nai pata h mujhe aur abhijeet sir… mujhe daat rahe the… phir jab purvi aayi toh ekdum normal ho gaye… kyu?"

Daya-" rajat tumhare inn sawaalo ka jawaab…"

Rajat (cutting him)-" please sir… yeh mat kahiyega aapko nai pata…"

Daya-" kya karoge jaan ke rajat… aur kya fayida hoga… bas yahi ki tum purvi se chidhne ke bajaaye uspe taras khaane lagoge…"

Rajat was stunned and he said-" sir aisa kya hua h…"

Daya-" purvi aisi nai thi rajat… she was a brave and tough cop… humesha apni duty ke liye apni jaan dene ke liye taiyaar rehti thi… mushkil se mushkil ghadi mei usne himmat dikhai h… par uss haadse ne.. uss haadse ne sab badal diya… purvi ko… abhijeet ko… poori CID team ko badal diya…" daya wiped his tears.

Rajat was still confused. He kept his hand on daya's shoulder and said-" sir aap theek toh h…"

Daya-" haan… mai theek hu…"

Rajat-" kis haadse ki baat kar rahe h aap sir…"

Daya-" rajat please… tum jaanoge toh tumhe hi takleef hogi…"

Rajat-" sir aapko meri kasam h… please…"

Daya had no other option except to tell truth to rajat.

….

….

….

….

 ***…***

 **Ab daya ne kya bataya… aur kya haadsa hua yeh toh aapko next chapter mei hi pata chalega… hope aap sabko yeh chapter pasand aaya ho…**

 **Stay tuned to know further… will post the next chapter on Friday or Saturday**

 **Take care and stay safe**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE... thank you all sooooo much for your precious reviews…**

 **Rajvigirl, loveukavin, Purvi's niharika, Guests, gorgeous purvi, shabna, rajvi lover, Candy126, preetN, parise22, Nia757, anayaj, RK sweety, Drizzle1640, Er Adiba, Anubhab Kavin Fan, VaiBa, Harman, Bhumi98… thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **Quick update… as I cannot keep the suspense too long…**

 **So, here we go with the story…. Enjoy reading…**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Daya had no other option except to tell the truth.

Daya-" yeh do saal puraani baat h… jab hum sab ek case ki taikikaat karne jungle mei gaye the…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Abhijeet, daya, freddy and purvi were present in the jungle._

 _Abhijeet-" mai iss taraf jaata hu… daya tum baayi ore jao aur freddy tum daayi ore jao… aur purvi tum uss taraf jao…"_

 _All went to different directions._

 _After sometimes, abhijeet came back and daya too came saying-" iss taraf toh kuch nai h…"_

 _Abhijeet-" yaha bhi…"_

 _Freddy too came saying-" yaha bhi kuch nai h sir…"_

 _Abhijeet-" hmmm… yeh purvi abhi tak nai aayi…"_

 _Daya-" shaayad use kuch mila ho…"_

 _Abhijeet-" ho sakta h…"_

 _They went in the direction where purvi has gone. They searched her everywhere but she was not present._

 _Abhijeet (tensed)-" kaha gayi purvi…"_

 _Daya-" himmat rakho abhijeet… purvi mil jaegi…"_

 _Freddy-" mujhe bahut ghabraahat ho rahi h sir… agar purvi ko kuch…"_

 _Abhijeet-" kuch nai hoga use… poora jungle chaan maaro…"_

 _They searched every corner of the jungle but purvi was not there. So, they came back to bureau._

 _ **After two months;**_

 _Abhijeet was sitting on his desk when daya came and said-" abhijeet…"_

 _Abhijeet instantly got up and said-" kuch pata chala purvi ka…"_

 _Daya-" nai boss…"_

 _Abhijeet (tensed)-" pata nai kaha hogi… do mahine ho gaye daya… kaha kaha nai khoja use… par…"_

 _Daya-" abhijeet chinta mat karo…"_

 _Suddenly kajal came saying-" sir…"_

 _Abhijeet quickly wiped his tears and said-" haan kajal…"_

 _Kajal-" sir ek khabar mili h…"_

 _Daya-" kya?"_

 _Kajal-" sir uss gang ke adde ka pata chal gaya h jo dugs dealing karti h aur saath saath ladki bhi supply karti h.."_

 _Daya-" great… kaha pe…"_

 _Kajal-" sir… andheri east mei…"_

 _Abhijeet, daya, freddy, vineet, nikhil and kajal went towards andheri east._

 _Daya-" toh yeh h woh factory…"_

 _Abhijeet-" andar chalte h… dekhte h kya pata chalta h…"_

 _They went inside and suddenly firing started. CID team hid themselves and they too started firing. After sometime, CID team caught the goons._

 _Daya-" nikhil le jaao inhe…"_

 _Nikhil took the goons and abhijeet said-" kajal hum drugs check karte h… tab tak tum ladkiyo ko samhaalo…"_

 _Kajal-" yes sir…"_

 _She went towards them but stopped seeing an unconscious girl lying on floor._

 _Freddy noticed this and said-" kya hua kajal?"_

 _All looked at her and she said in trembling voice-" sir… ya…yaha… aaiye…"_

 _All came towards her and were shocked to see the girl. Her face was dusty, hairs open and her clothes were torned._

 _Abhijeet (teary)-" p…p.. purvi…"_

 _They rushed to her and tried to wake her but in vain._

 _Daya-" ise hospital le chalte h…"_

 _Abhijeet picked her and they rushed to the hospital._

 _ **In the hospital;**_

 _Everyone was waiting outside the room and doctor was checking purvi._

 _He came outside the room and abhijeet said-" ab kaisi h purvi anuj (abhijeet's friend)…"_

 _Anuj-" abhijeet… woh…"_

 _ACP sir-" kya baat h doctor?"._

 _Abhijeet-" kuch bologe bhi anuj…"_

 _Anuj-" ab mai jo kehne jaa rahu use dhayaan se suniyega… purvi ko torcher kiya gaya h… sirf mentally hi nai… physically bhi…"_

 _Daya-" kya?"_

 _Anuj-" haan daya… uske sharir pe jagah jagah pe ghaav h… (heavy throat) sirf ek baar nai… kayi baar purvi ka rape hua h…"_

 _Abhijeet was in complete shock… no one was able to understand what to say._

 _Anuj-" aur iss haadse se purvi bahut darr gayi h…yeh incident purvi ke mind mei baar baar chal raha h… "_

 _Abhijeet-" mujhe purvi se milna h…"_

 _Anuj-" par abhijeet…"_

 _Abhijeet (teary)-" please anuj…"_

 _Anuj-" theek h… par woh kya react karegi… mai kuch nai keh sakta…"_

 _Abhijeet went inside purvi's room and everyone was looking him from outside._

 _Abhijeet saw that purvi was sitting on the bed with her head down._

 _Abhijeet-" purvi…"_

 _Purvi looked at him and got scared. She started sweating and said-" mere paas mat aana… door raho mujhse…"_

 _Abhijeet was stunned and said-" purvi mai… mai tumhara bhai…"_

 _Purvi started crying and said-" please… please mere paas mat aao… mai haath jodti hu tumhare… please please mujhse door raho… maine kya bigada h tumhara… please… " saying this, she got unconscious while breathing heavily._

 _Abhijeet was teary and so was everyone. Suddenly her pulse started getting slow. Abhijeet saw this and said-" anuj… anuj…"_

 _Anuj came in and said-" abhijeet tum baahar jao… mai dekhta hu…"_

 _Abhijeet went outside teary and daya said-" chinta mat karo abhijeet… sab theek ho jaega…"_

 _Abhijeet-" kya theek hoga daya… itna sab ho gaya purvi ke saath… woh mujhe pehchaan nai rahi h… kyu hua uske saath aisa yaar…"_

 _Daya hugged him and all were teary. Suddenly anuj came and said-" aap sab log cabin mei aaiye…"_

 _They all went in the cabin and freddy said-" sab theek toh h na doctor…"_

 _Anuj-" kuch theek nai h…"_

 _Abhijeet-" matlab…"_

 _Anuj-" matlab abhijeet… purvi bahut zyaada darr gayi h… sehem gayi h… use yeh sab bhulaana hoga…"_

 _Daya-" par kaise anuj?"_

 _Anuj took a deep breath and said-" ek tareeka h… jisse yeh haadsa uske dimaag se mitaaya ja sakta h…"_

 _ACP sir-" kya?"_

 _Anuj-" shock treatment…"_

 _All were shocked and abhijeet said-" paagal ho kya anuj… nai koi shock treatment nai…"_

 _Anuj-" abhijeet baat ko samjho… agar aisa nai kiya… toh purvi iss haadse se baahar nai nikal paegi aur shaayad…"_

 _Vineet-" shaayad kya doctor…"_

 _Anuj-" shaayad woh coma mei chali jaaye…"_

 _All were stunned and finally daya said-" abhijeet… anuj sahi keh raha h… baat ko samjho…"_

 _Abhijeet(teary)-" theek h anuj… jaisa tumhe sahi lage… bas mujhe meri behen waapas chahiye…"_

 _Anuj patted his shoulder and said-" sab sahi hoga abhijeet… hausla rakho…"_

 _He went to prepare for the shock treatment._

 _ **Next day;**_

 _The shock treatment was done and purvi was shifted to the room._

 _Acp sir, abhijeet and daya were sitting in anuj's cabin._

 _Anuj-" sab sahi h abhijeet… purvi sab bhool chuki h… everything is normal now…"_

 _Abhijeet-" thank you anuj.."_

 _Anuj-" ismei thanks kaisa abhijeet… haan par aap sab ek baat ka khayaal rakhiyega…"_

 _Daya-"kya anuj…"_

 _Anuj-" purvi se koi uchi aawaz mei baat mat karna… woh darr jaegi… aur shaayad use woh saari baatein phir se yaad aa jaaye…"_

 _ACP sir-" theek h anuj… koi bhi purvi se uchi aawaz mei baat nai karega aur na hi use daatega…"_

 _Anuj-" aur purvi ko kabhi bhi koi shocking news mat dijiyega…"_

 _Abhijeet-" hum iss baat ka khaayal rakhenge…"_

 _Anuj-" purvi ko do ghante baad hosh aa jaega… phir aap use ghar le jaa sakte h…"_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Rajat was in tears after listening to it.

Daya (teary)-" issiliye rajat… hum mei se koi bhi purvi ko kuch nai kehta… woh jo karna chahti h hum use karne dete h… haan woh galti karti h… par woh kabhi kisi ka galat nai chahti… aur aaj lab mei jo use chakkar aaya tha… woh uss ladki ke baare mei sunn kar aaya tha… kyunki aisa hi kuch uske saath bhi hua tha…"

Rajat-" I'm really sorry sir… mujhe nai pata tha… anjaane mei maine use bahut kuch keh diya…"

Daya-" tumhari galti nai h rajat… koi bhi pehle baar purvi se milega… woh yahi sochega… ki woh thodi paagal h… "

Rajat was not able to say anything as he was feeling guilty.

Daya understood and said-" raat bahut ho gayi h rajat… tumhe ghar jaana chahiye…"

Rajat wiped his tears and said-" yes sir… bye…good night…"

Daya-" good night rajat…"

Rajat went towards his house while thinking-'maine kitna galat soche purvi ke baare mei… abhijeet sir ka gussa sahi h… mujhe abhijeet sir se… aur purvi se bhi maafi maangni chahiye…'

 **NEXT DAY;**

Rajat entered the bureau and saw everyone except duo. He greeted everyone and went towards purvi's desk.

Rajat smiled and said-" good morning purvi…"

Purvi smiled in shock-" lagta h aaj suraj pashchim se nikla h… rajat sir… woh bhi smile ke saath… kya baat h…"

Rajat-" woh actually kisi ne mujhse kaha tha ki mai smile karte hue achcha lagta hu… toh issiliye…"

Purvi smiled and said-" woh toh h sir… waise good morning…"

Rajat-" purvi… tumhe kuch dena tha…"

Purvi (confused)-" kya?"

Rajat took out a box of chocolates and gave it to her. Purvi smiled widely and said-" chocolates…"

Rajat too smiled and said-" tumhe pasand h na…"

Purvi-" thank you sir…"

Rajat-" I'm sorry purvi…"

Purvi-" kisliye sir…"

Rajat-" tumse bahut rudely behave kiya tha… issliye…"

Purvi smiled and said-" ek shart pe aapko maaf karungi…"

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi extended her hand and said-" friends…"

Rajat too smiled and kept his hand on hers saying-" friends…"

They shook hands while smiling and rajat went towards his desk. Just then duo came.

Rajat-" good morning daya sir… good morning abhijeet sir…"

Daya-" good morning rajat…"

Abhijeet went towards his desk without giving any response.

Rajat looked down and daya said-" jaa ke baat karo usse… shaayad sab sahi ho jaaye…"

Rajat looked at daya and nodded. He went towards abhijeet's desk.

Rajat-" sir…"

Abhijeet signed and said-" kya hua rajat…"

Rajat-" aapse kuch kehna tha…"

Abhijeet looked in his file and said-" agar kisi file ya case related baat h toh kaho… uske alaawa mai tumse koi aur baat nai karunga…."

Rajat-" I'm sorry sir… kal maine jo…"

Abhijeet looked at him and said-" maine kaha na… agar case ya file se related baat h toh kaho… "

Rajat-" mai jaanta hu sir ki maine galat kaha tha… please mujhe maaf kar dijiye… I'm…"

His sentence left incomplete as abhijeet went from there without paying attention to him. Rajat got sad on his behaviour and he went towards his desk.

Purvi was noticing this all. She came towards his desk and said-" sir…"

Rajat (trying to be normal)-" haan purvi…"

Purvi-" sir mujhe yeh toh nai pata ki aapke aur bhai ke beech kya problem h… but I promise… mai poori koshish karungi ki woh problem jaldi sort out ho jaaye…."

Purvi smiled and rajat was staring her.

Purvi-" kya hua sir?"

Rajat-" mai yeh soch raha hu purvi ki mai kitna galat sochta tha tumhare baare mei… but I'm happy to have a friend like you…"

Purvi-" mai bhi khush hu sir ki aap mere dost h… ab aap tension mat lijiye… mai bhai se baat karungi…"

She went towards her desk and rajat smiled.

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… so dekhte h ki kya abhijeet rajat ko maaf karega… aur kya hoga aage rajvi ki life mei….**

 **Stay tuned to know…**

 **Will post the next chapter soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE... thank you all sooooo much for your precious reviews…**

 **Bhumi98, VaiBa, Guests, Rajvigirl, loveukavin, gorgeous purvi, rajvi lover, upendra dhanu, kshayaartist, Anubhab Kavin Fan, mithi, KAVIN'S Aniya, Nia757, PurpleAngel1… thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **So, here we go with the story…. Enjoy reading…**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Abhijeet was sitting in the cafeteria and was thinking about rajat's words. Just then, daya came and sat opposite to him.

Daya-" kya soch rahe ho abhijeet?"

Abhijeet said while looking down-" kuch nai…"

Daya-" mujhe pata h ki tum rajat ki kahi baato ke baare mei soch rahe ho…"

Abhijeet looked up and said-" haan daya…"

Daya-" abhijeet… rajat ne jo kaha woh galat nai tha… bas use pata nai tha…"

Abhijeet-" pata nai matlab kya?"

Daya-" woh…"

Abhijeet (little angrily)-" kya?"

Daya-" rajat ne mujhe kasam di thi… mujhe sab batana pada…"

Abhijeet got up and said angrily-" purvi ki life koi movie ki story h kya jo sabko pata honi chahiye…"

Daya too got up and said-" abhijeet usne kasam de di thi…"

Abhijeet-" aur tumne bata diya… uss ladke ko jise purvi nautankibaaz lagti h… jise yeh lagta h ki purvi ko CID mei lekar galti ki gayi h…"

Daya-" abhijeet tum shant ho jaao aur please baitho… please…"

Abhijeet sat down and daya said-" abhijeet tumhe rajat ko maaf kar dena chahiye… woh sach mei guilty h…"

Abhijeet-" mujhe kuch der akele rehna h… please…"

Daya understood and went from there and purvi entered in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee. She went towards abhijeet and saw him lost in thoughts.

She kept the coffee on the table and sat opposite to him while saying-" bhai…"

Abhijeet came out of his thoughts and said-" purvi… tum kab aayi…"

Purvi-" aapke liye coffee layi thi…"

Abhijeet smiled and took the coffee.

Purvi-" bhai aapke ek baat kahu… aap gussa toh nai honge na…"

Abhijeet-" mai tumse gussa ho sakta hu…"

Purvi-" bhai mujhe nai pata ki aapke aur rajat sir ke beech kya problem h… par aap hi ne kaha tha… ki agar koi sach mei apne kiye pe pachta raha ho… toh use ek mauka dena chahiye…"

Abhijeet looked at her but was unable to say anything.

Purvi-" aap coffee pee lijiye… mai file complete karne jaa rahi hu…"

Purvi went from there leaving abhijeet in thoughts.

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Abhijeet entered and saw rajat engrossed in work. Rajat too looked at him and before he could say anything, abhijeet went towards his desk.

A case was reported and daya, rajvi and vineet went towards the crime spot.

They were examining the body when suddenly firing started. Rajat saw a goon was pointing gun on purvi and purvi was not able to see him. Rajat rushed and pulled purvi and they hid behind a wall.

Rajat was firing from behind the wall and was standing close to purvi as if they were hugging each other. Purvi's heartbeat stopped feeling rajat close to her. Realizing his position, rajat separated immediately and they looked at each other. But the next second, purvi looked down and rajat too looked away.

The goons were caught and the body was send to the forensic lab. They were about to go when rajat saw a goon who was about to fire on purvi.

Rajat screamed-" purviiiii….." and he rushed to her and immediately pushed her. Meanwhile, a bullet got fired and it hit rajat's back and he fell on the floor unconscious. Daya shot that goon and everyone took rajat to the hospital.

 **IN THE HOSPITAL;**

The operation was going on when abhijeet arrived. Purvi saw abhijeet and she immediately hugged him while crying,

Abhijeet hugged her back and said-" purvi… ro mat…"

Purvi-" sab meri wajah se hua h bhai… rajat sir ko goli mujhe bachane ke chakkar mei lagi h…"

Abhijeet was stunned after listening to this. They separated and abhijeet said-" kuch nai hoga rajat ko purvi… sab sahi ho jaega…"

Meanwhile, the doctor came and daya said-" rajat theek h na doctor…"

Doctor-" ji haan… woh bilkul theek h… unhe abhi room mei shift ka diya jaega… au ek do ghante mei unhe hosh bhi aa jaega…"

Vineet-" thank you doctor…"

The doctor went and after sometime, rajat was shifted to a room.

 **AFTER 1 – 2 HOURS;**

Rajat regained his senses and saw everyone present.

Freddy-" rajat sir… aap theek h na…"

Rajat smiled weakly and said-" haan freddy… mai theek hu…"

All were talking to him except abhijeet and purvi. Abhijeet was not able to understand what to say and purvi was angry with him.

Freddy and vineet went to bring some food for him.

Suddenly a sister came and said-" yeh kuch medicines laani h…"

Abhijeet-" dijiye sister… mai le kar aata hu…"

Daya-" mai bhi chalta hu…"

Duo went and only purvi was left.

Rajat-" purvi tum theek ho na…"

Purvi said teary-" kyu kiya aapne aisa?"

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi-" mujhe bachane ke liye khud ki jaan khatre mei daali…"

Rajat-" mai apni dost ko kaise kuch hone de sakta tha… aur woh bhi sabse special dost ko…"

Purvi sat on the bed opposite to him and said-" aap bahut achche h sir…"

Rajat wiped her tears and said-" tumse zyaada nai…"

Meanwhile, duo entered with medicines and freddy and vineet came with food. After sometime, doctor came.

Doctor-" ab aapki tabiyat kaisi h?"

Rajat-" theek h doctor… mujhe discharge kab milega…"

Doctor-" kal subha aapko discharge mil jaega… aur aap mei se koi ek hi ruk sakta h…"

Abhijeet-" mai ruk jaa raha hu doctor."

Daya and rajvi were shocked and doctor said-" theek h…"

After sometime, everyone went except abhijeet. He came towards rajat and said-" ab tabiyat kaisi h rajat…"

Rajat said happily-" theek hu sir…"

Abhijeet-" tumse kuch kehna tha rajat… thank you and sorry…"

Rajat (confused)-" kisliye sir…"

Abhijeet-" tumne purvi ki jaan bachai… issliye thank you… aur maine tumhe bahut hi rudely behave kiya… issliye sorry…"

Rajat-" sir… purvi ab sirf meri colleague nai… meri dost bhi h… toh sir aap thank you mat boliye… aur sir urvi aapki behen h… aur aapka mujhpar gussa hona jayaz tha… toh sorry kehne ki koi baat nai h…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" ab tum rest karo…"

Rajat slept due to the effect of medicines and abhijeet too slept on the couch.

 **MORNING;**

Rajat got discharge from the hospital and abhijeet dropped him home and went towards the bureau.

Rajat was relaxing in his room when doorbell rang.

Rajat-" iss waqt… kaun ho sakta h…"

Rajat opened the door and was shocked to see HER.

Rajat-" purvi… tum…"

Purvi-" andar aa jau?"

Rajat-" haan…"

Purvi entered and rajat closed the door.

Rajat-" tum yaha?"

Purvi-" kyu? Nai aa sakti kya?"

Rajat-" aisi baat nai h… par tumhe toh bureau mei hona chahiye na…"

Purvi-" hona toh chahiye… par maine bunk maar liya…"

Rajat (stunned)-" what?"

Purvi laughed and said-" sir… maine chutti li h…"

Rajat too smiled and said-" achcha tum naitho… mai kuch…"

Purvi (cutting him)-" sir please.. dosti mei no formality.. aur aap rest kariye… tab tak mai lunch prepare kar deti hu.."

Rajat-" par purvi…"

Purvi-" sir… no argument… ap jaa ke rest kariye… jab lunch ready ho jaega… mai aapko bula lungi…"

Rajat-" okay… fine…"

Rajat went inside the room and purvi went towards the kitchen while thinking-' bol toh diya ki lunch prepare karungi… par kaise… mujhe toh khaana banana aata hi nai… try karti hu…'

 **AFTER SOMETIME;**

Rajat was sitting on his bed and was watching a movie when purvi entered and said- " sir khaana lag gaya h…"

Rajat got up and went towards her and extended his hand. Purvi was confused. Rajat said her to dance with him in sign language. Purvi understood and she kept her hand in his and they started couple dance… the song was playing…

 _ **Ek din kabhi jo… khud ko taraashe  
meri nazar se tu zara… haaye re  
aankho se teri kya kya chupa hai  
tujhko dikhau mai zara.. haaye re  
ek ankahi si daastan daastan  
kehne lagega aayina**_

 _ **Subhanallah… jo ho raha h  
pehli dafa hai wallah aisa hua  
Subhanallah… jo ho raha h  
pehli dafa hai wallah aisa hua**_

 _ **Meri khamoshi se baatein chun lena  
unki doori se taarife bun lena…  
Meri khamoshi se baatein chun lena  
unki doori se taarife bun lena…**_

 _ **Kal nahi thi jo… aaj lagti hu  
taareef meri hai khwaamakha  
tohfa hai tera meri ada…**_

 _ **Ek din kabhi jo… khud ko pukare  
meri auban se tu zara… haaye re  
tujhmei chupi si jo shaayari hai  
tujhko sunau mai zara… haaye re  
yeh toh dilo ka waasta waasta  
khul ke bataaya jaaye na**_

 _ **Subhanallah… jo ho raha h  
pehli dafa hai wallah aisa hua  
Subhanallah… jo ho raha h  
pehli dafa hai wallah aisa hua  
Subhanallah… jo ho raha h  
pehli dafa hai wallah aisa hua  
Subhanallah… jo ho raha h  
pehli dafa hai wallah aisa hua**_

The song ended and rajvi were standing close to each other. Purvi realised the situation and she looked down. Rajat too came to reality and immedialtel they got separated.

Purvi (without making an eye-contact)-" sir… khaana lag gaya h… chaliye…"

Rajat-" haan… chalo.."

They went in the dining area. Purvi served rajat and he started eating.

Purvi-" sir… khaana kaisa bana h?"

Rajat-" khaana bahut tasty h purvi… I mean maine pehle aisa khaana nai khaaya…"

Purvi-" really sir… thank you…"

She started taking food for herself when rajat stopped her and said-" purvi… tum mat khaao.."

Purvi (confused)-" kyu sir…"

Rajat-" tumne mere liye banaya h na… toh mai khaunga… tum nai…"

Purvi-" yeh kya baat hui sir… mujhe bhi bhook lagi h…"

And before rajat could say anything, purvi took the food and ate it. She immediately started coughing and she drank a lot of water.

Purvi-" sir ismei itna masala h aur yeh itna teekha h… aap ise kaise kha rahe h…"

Rajat-" tumne itni mehnat se banaaya h… toh kaise nai khaata… aur itna bhi bura nai h… bas thoda sa teeta aur masaledaar h…"

Purvi-" thoda… nai aap yeh nai khaaenge… mai baahar se kuch order kar leti hu…"

Rajat-" tumhe apne liye order karna h toh karo… mai yahi kahunga…"

He started eating the food which purvi prepared and purvi was staring him.

Rajat noticed this and said-" kya hua?"

Purvi smiled and said-" kuch nai sir…"

Rajat too smiled and continued eating. After the lunch was finished, purvi gave rajat medicine and said-" ab aap rest kariye sir… mai ghra jaa rahi hu… aur sham ko aap kuch mat banaiyega… mai tarika se recipe note kar lungi aur khaana bana dungi… aur woh zyaada teeta aur masaaledaar nai hoga…"

Rajat smiled and said-" par mujhe toh yahi khaana pasand aaya…"

Purvi too smiled and said-" kya sir…ab aap aaram kariye… mai sham ko aati hu…"

Rajat-" theek h… bye…"

Purvi-" bye sir…"

Saying this, purvi went towards her house and rajat too went in his room to take rest…

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… sab kuch theek thak… fine… all happy na… dekhte h aage kya hota h… just wait and watch… I mean read…**

 **Will post the next one soon…**

 **Till then take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE... thank you all sooooo much for your precious reviews…**

 **mithi, Nia757, upendra dhanu, RK sweety, gorgeous purvi, Rajvigirl, Drizzle1640, loveukavin, Er Adiba, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Harman, Guests, rajvi lover, VaiBA… thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **So, here we go with the story…. Enjoy reading…**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

 **AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Rajvi have come closer as friends… actually best friends. They complete files together, go on the crime scenes together and have lunch with each other in the cafeteria.

One fine evening, everyone was leaving for their houses when abhijeet came towards rajvi and said-" rajat…"

Rajat-" yes sir…"

Abhijeet-" tumhe aur purvi ko ek information nikalne ke liye pune jaana hoga…"

Purvi-" kaun si information bhai…"

Abhijeet-" rajat ko pata h… aur shaayad tum logo ko aane mei der ho jaaye… toh yeh lo farm house ki chabhi… wahi ruk jaana…"

Purvi-" bhai aap tensed lag rahe ho… sab theek h na…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" sab theek h purvi…"

Abhijeet and rajat looked at each other and rajat went with purvi.

Abhijeet's POV-' I'm sorry purvi… ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena… par yeh zaroori h… tumhari zindagi ke liye…'

Suddenly daya came and along with ACP sir and ACP sir said-" abhijeet… tumhe aur daya ko do din ke mission ke liye delhi jaana h…abhi…"

Abhijeet-" theek h sir…"

Duo went towards their house and after sometime, they depart for delhi.

 **IN THE CAR;**

Rajat was driving and there was a complete silence. Purvi was feeling awkward and so she said-" sir…"

Rajat-" haan…"

Purvi-" sab theek h na…"

Rajat-" haan purvi… sab theek h…"

Purvi-" nai sir… kuch toh baat h… bhai bhi tensed lag rahe the aur aap bhi tensed ho… kya hua h?"

Rajat-" aisa kuch nai h purvi… sab sahi h.."

They reached pune and gathered the information. It took around 1 AM.

Rajat-" raat kafi ho gayi h… iss samay drive karna theek nai hoga… hum abhijeet sir ke farm house chalein?"

Purvi-" jaisa aapko theek lage sir…"

They went towards the farm house. Rajat parked the car and they went inside.

Purvi-" sir aap baithiye mai kuch khaane ke liye laati hu…"

Purvi turned to go when rajat held her wrist and pulled her towards himself.

Purvi (stunned)-" sir… aap kya kar rahe h…"

Rajat didn't say anything but pulled her more close towards him. Purvi was at the edge to cry and said-" sir.. chodiye mujhe…"

Rajat leaned and kissed her harshly. Purvi was crying and was hitting him, pushing him but his grip was firm.

Purvi forcefully broke from the kiss and slapped him but he dragged her towards the bedroom and pushed her on the bed and started opening his shirt.

Purvi got up to go but rajat pushed her again and laid on her and put his all weight so that she cannot move. He pulled her clothes in a jerk.

Purvi (crying)-" sir… please… please aisa mat kariye…"

Rajat blocked her lips with her but she was crying continuously. She screamed but her voice died in the throat as rajat has blocked her mouth. After sometime, purvi got unconscious and rajat got up. Her eyes were red and moist. He got up from the bed and put blanket on purvi and came out from the room. He sat on the couch and started crying.

Rajat-" I'm sorry purvi…. I'm sorry…"

He cried more remembering that day…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _New feelings were emerging in rajat's heart for purvi… he was not able to name it but surely it was not friendship… neither liking. He was in love with purvi. Her innocence… her madness has taken a special place in his heart._

 _One fine day, duo and rajat were discussing about a case and everyone else except purvi were doing investigation. Purvi was updating a file._

 _Suddenly duo and rajat heard cracking of glass. They turned towards the voice and were stunned to see purvi lying on the floor unconscious. They rushed to her and abhijeet patted her cheeks saying-" purvi… purvi aankhein kholo…"_

 _Rajat brought a glass of water and sprinkled on her face but she didn't open her eyes._

 _Daya-" kya ho gaya ise… abhi toh file update kar rahi thi…"_

 _Abhijeet (tensed)-" pata nai daya…"_

 _Rajat-" sir purvi ko hospital le chalte h…"_

 _Abhijeet picked her and they rushed towards the hospital._

 _ **IN THE HOSPITAL;**_

 _Duo and rajat were standing outside a room and anuj was checking purvi._

 _After sometime, anuj came out of the room and before abhijeer could say anything, rajat said-" purvi theek toh h na…"_

 _Anuj didn't say anything._

 _Abhijeet (tensed)-" anuj kya baat h… sab sahi h na…"_

 _Anuj-" tum sab mere cabin mei aao…"_

 _They all went in his cabin._

 _Daya-" ab toh batao kya hua?"_

 _Anuj-" daya… it's not good news…"_

 _Abhijeet-" anuj ghuma phira ke baat mat karo… kya hua h?"_

 _Anuj-" purvi ki memory shaayad waapas aa rahi h…"_

 _All were shocked._

 _Daya-" par yeh kaise ho sakta h… sab theek ho gaya tha… purvi sab bhool chuki thi phir…"_

 _Anuj-" I know daya… shock treatment se purvi sab bhool gayi thi… par koi bhi yaad… chahe woh miti ho ya nai… humare sub-conscious mind mei rehti h… purvi ko sab yaad aa raha h… par poori tarah se nai…"_

 _Abhijeet-" toh anuj… kya phir se yeh sab shock treatment se nai mitaya ja sakta…"_

 _Anuj-" nai abhijeet… pehla shock treatment karna hi itna risky tha… phir se agar karenge toh purvi ki jaan ko khatra ho sakta h…"_

 _Rajat-" toh phir…"_

 _Anuj-" iska ek hi tareeka h…"_

 _Daya-" kya?"_

 _Anuj-" purvi ko sab yaad dilana hoga…"_

 _Abhijeet-" yeh tum kya bol rahe ho anuj… tumhi ne kaha tha ki purvi ko kuch yaad nai aana chahiye… woh coma mei jaa sakti h… aur ab…"_

 _Anuj-" uss samay haalat hi aise the abhijeet… purvi kamzor thi… darri hui thi… par iss samay use yaad aa jaega toh koi problem nai h…"_

 _Daya-" par anuj use bataega kaun?"_

 _Anuj-" yahi problem h… purvi ko baana nai h… use yaad dilaana h…"_

 _Rajat-" matlab kya h aapka?"_

 _Anuj-" matlab yeh ki agar aap log purvi ko bataenge... toh shaayad use kuch yaad na aaye… aur agar use zabardasti yaad dilane ki koshish ki gayi toh uska dimaag bhi phat sakta h… aur use agar poora yaad nai aaya toh use flashbacks aate rahenge… aur shaayad isse uska mansik santulan bigad jaaye…"_

 _Abhijeet-" koi toh raasta hoga na jisse purvi ko sab yaad aa jaaye…"_

 _Anuj-" ek raasta h…"_

 _Daya-" kya?"_

 _Anuj-" dekho abhijeet… mujhe galat mat samajhana… purvi meri bhi behen jaisi h… par isse pehle woh meri patient h aur uska ilaaj karna zaroori h…"_

 _Daya-" saaf saaf batao anuj… kya baat h…"_

 _Anuj-" agar purvi ke saath woh sab dobaara ho.. toh use sab yaad aa jaega…"_

 _All were shocked and abhijeet got up and said loudly-" tum kya bol rahe ho anuj… hosh mei toh ho… tum keh rahe ho ki purvi ka phir se… mujhe tumse purvi ka ilaaj nai karwaana h… hum kisi aur hospital mei jaa rahe h… chalo daya…"_

 _Anuj-" abhijeet baat ko samjho… yeh purvi ki zindagi ka sawaal h… isse khilwaad mat karo…"_

 _Abhijeet-" khilwaad tum kar rahe ho anuj…"_

 _Anuj-" abhijeet aisa nai h…"_

 _Rajat was not able to listen further and he went out of the cabin towards the idol._

 _He folded his hands and said-" bhagwaan ji kyu ho raha h purvi ke saath aisa… aur kitna dukh jhelna padega use… socha tha ki aaj use bata dunga ki mai usse pyaar karta hu aur usli life khushiyo se bhar dunga… par aapne… aapne toh uski zindagi barbaad kar di… "_

 _He started sobbing when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw duo and anuj standing and immediately wiped his tears._

 _Abhijeet-" pyaar karte ho purvi se…"_

 _Rajat nodded silently._

 _Abhijeet (teary)-" toh bacha lo uski zindagi rajat…"_

 _Rajat looked at him shockingly and said-" sir aap kya keh rahe h… mai purvi ka… nai sir… yeh mujhse nai hoga…"_

 _Daya-" please rajat… purvi ke liye… "_

 _Rajat-" par sir mai pyaar karta hu purvi se… yeh sab karna… nai sir… mai nai kar paunga…"_

 _Anuj-" jaanta hu tumhare liye aasan nai hoga rajat… par purvi ko bachane ka yahi ek raasta h… please mana mat karo…"_

 _Rajat's POV-' come on rajat… apne pyaar lo bachane ke liye itna toh kar sakte ho… kya hoga… purvi tumse nafrat kane lagegi… par woh zinda toh rahegi…'_

 _Rajat-" theek h sir… mai taiyaar hu…"_

 _Abhijeet hugged rajat and said-" thank you rajat…"_

 _Rajat hugged him but and both of them were teary._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Rajat-" mujhe pata h purvi ki tum mujhse nafrat karne lagogi… par tumhari life se badh kar mere liye aur kuch nai h…"

Don't know when he slept on the couch while thinking about purvi.

 **IN THE MORNING;**

Rajat woke up and after gaining some courage, he went to wake purvi. But she was still unconscious and was having fever.

Rajat touched her forehead and saw that she was having fever.

Rajat-" ise toh tez bukhar h… mai doctor anuj ko call karta hu…"

He called anuj and told him everything,

Anuj-" ek kaam karo… tum purvvi ko hospital le aao…"

Rajat-" theek h doctor."

Rajat made purvi to wear her clothes and after that he took her towards the hospital.

Anuj checked purvi and said to rajat-" purvi theek h… par thoda mental stress h… jald hi hosh aa jaega…"

Rajat-" thank you doctor… waise purvi ko sab yaad aa gaya hoga…"

Anuj-" 99% chances h ki yaad aa gaya hoga… tabhi yeh symptoms h… baaki hosh mei aane ke baad pata chal jaega… yeh medicines lete aao.."

Rajat-" theek h doctor…"

Rajat went to take medicines. When he came back, he was stunned to see nurse lying on the floor unconscious and the bed was empty.

He woke up the nurse and asked-" purvi kaha h?"

Nurse-" pata nai sir… unhe hosh aa gaya tha… aur unhone achanak mujhpe hamla kiya aur bhaag gayi…"

Rajat (tensed)-" kaha gayi hogi purvi…"

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **So, kaha gayi hogi purvi… sur kya reaction hoga uske jab woh rajat se milegi…**

 **Stay tuned to know… hope you all liked this chapter…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE... thank you all sooooo much for your precious reviews…**

 **Rajvigirl, Nia757, Asha, Bhumi98, mithi, Guests, Shabna, gorgeous purvi, loveukavin, rajvi lover, Nidha, iahyant lover sanjana, PurpleAngel1, upendra dhanu, Harman… thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **So, here we go with the story…. Enjoy reading…HAPPY FRIENDSHIP'S DAY**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Rajat searched the whole hospital but was not able to find purvi. He thought that she must be at her home so, he went there. But he was shocked to see that the door was locked.

Rajat (tensed)-" taala band h… matlab purvi yaha nai h… phir kaha hogi… kahi bureau mei…"

He went towards bureau but she was not there.

Rajat went towards vineet and said-" vinnet…"

Vineet-" sir aap… good morning…"

Rajat-" good morning vineet… tumne purvi ko dekha…"

Vineet-" purvi… nai sir… woh toh aaj aayi nai…"

Rajat-" achcha usne tumhe call kiya… means tumhe pata h ki kaha hogi…"

Vineet sensed that rajat is tensed. So, he said-" sir kya hua? Aap tensed lag rahe h… kuch baat h kya?"

Rajat-" vineet mai abhi nai bata sakta… tumhe pata h ki purvi kaha hogi…"

Vineet-" sir… ya toh ghar pe hogi… ya phir juhu beach pe…"

Rajat-" juhu beach… thanks vineet…"

Rajat went out of the bureau hurriedly and vineet was confused.

Rajat reached the juhu beach and started searching for purvi. But he was not able to find her. At last, sat on the ground on his knees and started crying.

Rajat's POV-' kaha ho tum purvi… please meri galti ki saza khud ko mat do… god please help me…'

He gained some stamina and again started searching for her but in vain. He sat in the car and drove towards his house.

 **AT RAJAT'S HOUSE;**

Rajat reached his house and parked his car. He opened the door and was stunned to see his house. It was beautifully decorated with flowers and balloons.

Rajat-" yeh sab kisne kiya…"

Voice-" maine…"

Rajat turned towards the voice and was stunned to see purvi standing. He was shocked to see the dress she was wearing. She wore a skin-tight black jeans and black tight sleeveless top with a thin strap. Her hairs were open and she has done bold make-up. She came towards him and while giving him seductive looks and rajat was too shocked to react.

She took the remote lying on the table and played a song and started dancing around rajat…

 _ **Yeh… raat ruk jaaye…  
baat tham jaaye…  
teri baahon mei  
khwahishe jagi hai pyaase pyaase labo pe  
khud ko jala du…  
teri aahon mei  
aagosh mei aaj mere sama ja  
jaane kya hone hai kal**_

 _ **Aa zara kaeeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se  
aaja zara kareeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se… jee le**_

Rajat was standing like a statue… too shocked to react. Purvi pushed him on the couch and sat opposite to him on the same couch…

 _ **Ye jahaan… saara bhool kar  
jismo ke saaye tale dheemi dheemi saanse chale raat bhar  
pal do pal… hum hai humsafar  
hai abhi dono yaha honge subha jaane kaha kya khabar  
aaja zara khud ko mujhmei mila ja  
jaane kya hona hai kal**_

 _ **Aa zara kaeeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se  
aaja zara kareeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se… jee le**_

Purvi came closer to him and sat in his lap. She hugged him and slowly started rubbing her hands on his back… Rajat was still unaware how to react and he didn't even hugg her back…

 _ **Khwaab hu… mai toh makhmali  
palko mei le ja mujhe maine diya mauka tujhe ajnabee  
hosh mei aaye nab hi…  
ek duje mei hi kahi khoyi rahe teri meri zindagi  
khamoshiya dhadkano ki suna ja  
jaane kya hona hai kal**_

 _ **Aa zara kaeeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se  
aaja zara kareeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se… jee le**_

 _ **Raat ruk jaaye… teri baahon mei  
aagosh mei aaj mere sama ja  
jaane kya hona hai kal**_

 _ **Aa zara kaeeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se  
aa aa zara kareeb se  
jo pal mile naseeb se… jee le**_

Purvi separated and looked at him. He too looked at her. She smiled seductively and leaned to kiss him. Rajat gained his senses and immediately pushed her on the side.

Rajat got up and said-" yeh sab kya h purvi…"

Purvi too got up and said-" wahi… jo aap chahte h sir…"

Rajat-" what? Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho…"

Purvi-" oh come on sir… itne bhole ban baniye… yahi toh chahte h aap… oh sorry… aap toh zabardasti mujhe apna banana chahte the… par maine aapka kaam aasan kar diya…"

Rajat (almost teary)-" purvi… please… stop this…"

Purvi-" abhi start hi kaha kiya h…"

She took her hand at the back of her dress and slowly unzipped her top. She kept her hand on her of the strap and slowly put it down from her shoulder.

Rajat instantly came towards her and forcefully put back the strap and zipped her top.

Purvi pouted and said-" sir.. aap bhi na… oh samajh gayi… yeh sab toh aap karna chahte h na… zyaada mazaa aaega…"

Rajat held her arms tightly and said angrily-" paagal ho gayi kya? Kya bole jaa rahi ho… hosh mei toh ho…"

Purvi jerked his hands and said teary-" hosh mei thi… thi sir… tab tak… jab tak mere saath rape nai hua… do saal pehle bhi mere saath yahi hua aur kal bhi… par fark mujhe kal se haadse se hua… aapko mai apna dost samajhati thi… aur aapne hi meri izzat…"

Rajat calmed down and said-" purvi… kal jo hua uske liye I'm really sorry… mai…"

Purvi (cutting him)-" sir sorry mat boliye… aapne toh mujhe ehsaas dila diya ki mai kaun hu… mera kya standard h… aapki wajah se mujhe yeh pata chala ki mai ek… ek BAZAARU AURAT hu… jiska jab man kiya… fayida utha liya…"

Rajat (teary)-" purvi aisa nai h… baat kuch aur h…"

Purvi-" oh please sir… ab aap mere saamne naatak mat kariye… mai jaan chuki hu ki aap kaise h… aur aapki life mei meri kya value h… toh time mat waste kariye… kar lijiye jo karna h…"

She again unzipped her top and was about to remove it when the door was cracked open. Rajvi turned and saw vineet standing and he was boiling in anger.

Rajat-" vineet… tum…"

Vineet came towards rajat and slapped him so hard that he fell on the couch.

Vineet-" kumar… kya samajhate ho tum apne aap ko… himmat kaise hui tumhe purvi ke saath aisa karne ki…"

He again hit him but purvi stopped him saying-" vineet… yeh kya kar rahe ho… chodo inhe…"

Vineet-" purvi… is insaan ne tumhare saath itna bura kiya… aur tum… "

Purvi-" vineet… inko maar kar tum apne haath gande mat karo… plz…"

Vineet (to rajat)-" suna tumne… jiske saath tumne itna bura kiya… wahi tumhe bacha rahi h…"

Rajat looked at purvi with moist eyes and thought-' kyu bacha rahi ho mujhe purvi… I deserve this…'

Vineet-" chalo purvi…"

He held her wrist and took her with him.

As soon as they went, rajat started crying.

Rajat-" kyu? Kyu bhagwaan…. Kyu kar rahe ho mere saath aisa… jisse itna pyaar karta hu… ussi ke dil mei mere liye itni nafrat bhar di… kya mai itna bura hu ki kisi ka pyaar bhi nai pa sakta…"

Here, in vineet's car, purvi too was thinking-' kyu kiya aapne aisa sir… aisa laga tha ki mujhe ek aisa insaan mila h jiske saath mai apni poori zindagi bita saku… aur usne hi meri zindagi tabah kar di… I hate you rajat sir… I hate you…'

Purvi's house came and she got down the car. Vineet too came out of the car.

Vineet-" apna khayaal rakhna… aur agar kisi cheez ki zarurat ho… toh call karna.."

Purvi immediately hugged vineet while crying.

Purvi-" kyu vineet… kyu…"

Vineet-" bhool jao unhe purvi… he don't deserve you…"

They separated and purvi went in her house and vineet too drove towards his house….

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **I know… little short… but was a necessary chapter… hope you all liked it…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE... thank you all sooooo much for your precious reviews…**

 **Gorgeous purvi, Nia757, loveukavin, shabna, Guests, kshayaartist, Rajvigirl, nikita, adiba, ami, upendra dhanu, ishyant lover sanjana, Bhumi98, parise22, Anubhab Kavin Fan, VaiBa, PurpleAngle1, Harman … thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh…**

 **So, here we go with the story…. Enjoy reading…**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

 **NEXT DAY;**

Rajat was getting ready for the bureau but was only thinking about purvi. Her painful eyes, her face was frequently appearing in his mind.

Rajat's POV-' kya socha tha aur kya ho gaya… kaise tumhe sach batau purvi… shaayad tumhe lage mai jhoot bol raha hu… kaash sab theek ho jaaye….'

Thinking this, he drove towards bureau.

 **IN THE BUREAU;**

Everyone was working on their pc and purvi was trying to concentrate on her work, but her eyes were getting wet again and again.

Vineet saw this and came towards her.

Vineet-" purvi…"

Purvi instantly wiped her tears and said-" haan…"

Vineet-" kyu kar rahi ho yeh sab…"

Purvi-" kya sab?"

Vineet-" yahi sab… matlab ki kyu tum rajat sir pe case file nai kar rahi… unhone tumhare saath…"

Purvi (cutting him)-" kyunki mujhe nai karna h case file… "

Vineet-" par purvi… jinhone tumhari life barbaad kar di… unhe tum aise hi chod rahi ho…"

Purvi-" vineet… meri life toh already do saal pehle hi barbaad ho gayi thi… phir isse kya fark padta h…"

Vineet (shocked)-" do saal pehle… matlab tumhe sab yaad aa gaya h…"

Purvi (confused)-" yaad aa gaya h matlab…"

Vineet too was confused and he said-" purvi… tumhe do saal pehle ke haadse ka toh kuch nai yaad tha… phir achanak sab kaise yaad aa gaya…"

Purvi-" kya bol rahe ho tum vineet…"

Vineet's POV-' purvi ko sab yaad kaise aaya… aura a gaya toh woh aise kyu bol rahi h jaise woh kuch bhooli nai thi…'

Purvi-" vineet…"

Vineet-" huh…"

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Vineet-" kuch nai…"

Saying this, he went towards his desk and just then rajat entered the bureau. He looked at purvi, she too looked at him but she ignored him.

 **DURING LUNCH TIME;**

Everyone has gone to cafeteria except vineet and rajat. Vineet was completing his work and rajat was not feeling hungry. So, he was just going through the files when he received a call from anuj.

Rajat (in low voice)-" anuj ki call…"

He looked at vineet who was busy in the work and went little far from there.

Rajat-" ha dr. anuj… boliye…"

Anuj-" rajat purvi ka kuch pata chala…"

Rajat-" I'm so sorry mai batana bhool gaya… purvi sahi salaamat h aur use sab yaad aa gaya h…"

Anuj-" thank god… tumne use sab bataya.. "

Rajat (heavy throat)-" batana chahta tha… par ab koi fayida nai… woh mujhse nafrat karti h…"

Anuj-" rajat… ek baar batane ki koshish karo… sab theek ho jaega…"

Rajat-" kaash aisa ho paata dr. anuj… par purvi mujhpe yakeen nai karegi…"

Anuj-" rajat…"

Rajat-" dr. anuj please… mai aapse baad mei baat karta hu… bye.."

Anuj-" bye…"

Rajat disconnected the call and turned. He was shocked to see vineet standing there with confused expression.

Vineet-" aap dr. anuj se kya baat kar rahe the… woh toh purvi ke doctor h…"

Rajat was not able to say anything.

Rajat-" mai… bas aise hi…"

Vineet-" dekhiye… purvi ki life mei interfare karna band kariye… already woh aapki wajah se pareshaan h… aur ab aap…"

Rajat-" aisa kuch nai h vineet… baat kuch aur h…"

Vineet-" aapke bahaane nai sunne aaya hu mai… bas yeh kehna tha ki file complete ho gayi h… agar time mile toh check kar lijiyega… aur ha… stay away from purvi…"

Vineet went from there and rajat was very much hurt. He went inside and engrossed himself in work.

 **EVENING;**

Everyone has finished the work and was leaving one by one. Purvi was taking her stuffs and was about to go when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and saw rajat.

Purvi-" kuch baaki reh gaya tha kya sir?"

Rajat-" tumhe sach batana h purvi…"

Purvi-" mil gaya bahaana…"

Rajat-" what?"

Purvi-" obviously sir… itne samat mei toh koi na koi bahaana mil hi jaaye apne aap ko nirdosh saabit karne kr liye…"

Rajat-" jaisa tum samajh rahi ho waisa nai h…"

Purvi (teary)-" exactly… jaisa maine aapko samjha tha… aap waise nai h…"

Before rajat could say anything further, they heard a voice-" kya ho raha h yaha pe…"

They turned and saw vineet. He came towards them and said-" maine kaha tha na sir… door rahiye purvi se… "

Rajat-" vineet… meri baat toh suno…"

He held purvi's hand and said-" chalo purvi…"

They went from there leaving rajat in tears…

 _ **Mai taa… jeeya… na maraa  
haaye ve daso mai kee kara..**_

 _ **Dil jude bina hi tut gaye  
hath miley bina hi chut gaye  
ki likhe ne lekh kismet ne  
baar baar rod ankhiya  
tenu jo na vekh sakiya  
khole aaye yaad kudrad ne**_

 _ **Kata mai kive din  
teri saaw tere bin  
mai taa jeeya na maraa**_

 _ **Chan se jo tude koi sapna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage  
koi rahe na jab apna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna hai toh… yeh kyu hota hai  
jab yeh dil rota hai  
roye sisak sisak ke hawaaye jag suna lage**_

 _ **Chan se jo tude koi sapna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage  
koi rahe na jab apna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage re…**_

 _ **Suna lage re…**_

Rajat took his stuffs and went out of the bureau. He sat in his car, closed the windows and started crying badly… he remembered the moments he spent with purvi… her every cute and innocent antics… her pain… and the thing which he did to her… which made him to cry more…

 _ **Roothi roothi… saari raatein  
pheeke pheeke saare din  
veerani si veerani hai  
tanhaayi si tanhaayi hai  
aur ek hum hai pyaar ke bin  
har pal chin…**_

 _ **Chan se jo tude koi sapna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage  
koi rahe na jab apna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage re…**_

Rajat calmed down and wiped his tears but still he was sobbing. He start the car and drove towards his house. Here, purvi too was thinking about him. Their first meet, the way he saved her, their friendship. Her mind has accepted the truth but her heart was only thinking about rajat. She was trying her level best to control her heart but her tears were not willing to stop…

 _ **Pathaaro ki… iss nagri mei  
pathaar chehre pathaa dil  
phirta hai maara maara  
kyu raaho mei tu awaara  
yaaha na hoa kuch haasil  
mere dil**_

 _ **Chan se jo tude koi sapna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage  
koi rahe na jab apna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna hai toh… yeh kyu hota hai  
jab yeh dil rota hai  
roye sisak sisak ke hawaaye jag suna lage**_

 _ **Chan se jo tude koi sapna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage  
koi rahe na jab apna  
jag suna suna lage  
jag suna suna lage re…**_

 _ **Suna lage re…**_

Purvi came to reality on vineet's voice.

Vineet-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Vineet-" tumhara ghar aa gaya…"

Purvi-" hmmm… bye…"

Vineet-" take care… bye…"

She went out of the car and entered in her house and vineet drove towards his house.

 **NEXT DAY;**

A case was reported and everyone got busy in solving that. Rajat was trying to talk to purvi but due to the case, he was not getting time to talk to her.

At last, the culprit was caught and after that, ACP sir gave half- day to all.

Rajat went towards the parking area and saw purvi standing.

Rajat's POV-' yahi sahi mauka h…'

He went towards her and said-" purvi…"

Purvi turned and said-" kya h sir… kyu peeche pade h mere… maine kaha na ki mujhe aapse baat nai karni h… aur na hi aapki koi baat sunni h… kya mi apne marzi se apni life nai jee sakti…"

Rajat (almost teary)-" purvi please ek baar meri baat sun lo…"

Purvi was also teary and she said-" kyu suno mai aapki baat… abhi bhi chain nai mila kya… barbaad toh kar diya aapne mujhe… aur kya chahte h… ki mai ek RAN…"

Rajat angrily held her hand and said while cutting her-" hosh mei toh ho tum… pata h ki tum kya bolne ja rahi thi…"

Purvi-" sach… yahi toh samajhate h aap mujhe… tabhi toh mere saath yeh sab kiya… "

Rajat-" aisa nia h purvi… please meri baat…"

Before he could say anything further, someone pulled him and slapped him hard. Rajvi were stunned to see vineet.

Vineet-" maine kaha tha… door rahiye purvi se… ek baar mei baat samajh nai aati kya…"

Rajat was too shocked to react.

Purvi-" vineet… please shant ho jaao…"

Vineet-" ab tak shant tha… par ab nai… dekhiye sir... agar dobara aap purvi ke aas paas bhi dikhe… toh mai aap par case file kar dunga… and I mean it…"

Rajat gained his senses and said-" vineet… tumhe case file karna h toh kar lena… par janna nai chahoge ki maine yeh sab kyu kiya…"

Vineet-" aur kisliye… purvi ko haasil karne ke liye… socha hoga ki inn sab ke baad purvi ke paas koi aur option nai hoga aur aap use dhamka ke uska istemaal karenge… magar jab tak mai purvi ke saath hu… aap yeh galatfehmi ko apne andar se nikal dijiye…"

Rajat-" aisa nai h vineet…. (looking at purvi who was soaked in tears) Purvi tum toh samjho…"

Vineet held rajat's collar and said angrily-" purvi ka naam apni gandi zubaan par mat laiye…"

Voice-" vineet…."

….

….

….

….

 ***….***

 **Hope you all liked the chapter… suspense ending… ab woh toh meri khaasiyat h… just kidding…**

 **Will post the next chapter soon…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE... thank you all sooooo much for your precious reviews…**

 **Kshayaartist, Guests, VaiBa, Rajvigirl, gorgeous purvi, mithi, Nia757, shabna, Bhumi98, RK sweety, Er Adiba, Harman, PurpleAngel1, parise22… thank you all… sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh… and many of you guessed right…**

 **So, here we go with the story…. And this is the end of the story… enjoy reading**

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **!TERE LIYE!**_

 **CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

Voice-" vineet…"

They all turned and saw duo standing.

Purvi rushed towards abhijeet and hugged him while crying.

Abhijeet hugged her back and said-" kya hua purvi? Aur vineet… kya ho raha h yeh sab…"

Vineet left rajat's collar saying-" aap rajat sir se hi pooch lijiye… ki inhone kya kiya h…"

Daya saw rajat and he looked down. He understood and said-" mujhe pata h rajat ne kya kiya h…"

Purvi separated and said surprisingly-" kya kaha sir? Aapko pata h…"

Abhijeet-" haan… humei pata h…"

Purvi and vineet were shocked.

Vineet-" yeh aap kya keh rahe h sir…"

Daya-" sach keh rahe h…"

Rajat-" sir please…"

Abhijeet (cutting him)-" nai rajat… purvi ko sab pata hona chahiye… kyunki aadha sach poore jhoot se bhi khatarnaak hota h…"

Purvi-" kya pata hona chahiye mujhe bhai…"

Daya-" purvi… ab jo hum tumhe batane ja rahe h… use dhyaan se sunna…"

Abhijeet and daya told everything to purvi and vineet. They both were stunned after hearing the truth.

Abhijeet-" purvi… rajat ne yeh sab sirf tumhe bachane ke liye kiya… iske peeche rajat ka koi galat intension nai tha…"

Purvi looked at rajat teary eyed and he too looked at her. Before purvi could say anything, vineet said-" I'm sorry rajat sir… I'm really sorry… mai…" he was feeling guilty and was unable to say anything.

Rajat understood and said-" it's okay vineet… mai samajh sakta hu… agar mere dost ke saath kisi ne aisa kiya hota toh mai bhi aise hi react karta…"

Daya-" waise ACP sir andar h?"

Rajat-" haan…"

Abhijeet-" hum unhe file de kar aate h…"

Duo went from there and vineet said-" mai car le kar aata hu…"

He went from there leaving rajvi alone. Purvi was about to say something but rajat went from there.

Purvi's POV-' galti toh mujhse hui h… bahut galat samjha maine sir ko… bahut bura kaha… mujhe unse maafi mangni chahiye… par kaise…"

She was lost in her thoughts until she heard vineet saying-" hello… kaha kho gayi…"

Purvi-" kahi nai…"

They sat in the car and purvi was lost in her thooughts. Vineet noticed that and said-" ab bol bhi do… kya baat h…"

Purvi-" yaar mai rajat sir se maafi kaise mangu…"

Vineet-" simple… just say sorry…"

Purvi-" aur woh mujhe maaf kar denge…"

Vineet-" obviously…"

Purvi-" nai yaar… maine unhe bahut hurt kiya h… "

Vineet-" purvi tumhe pata h… ki rajat sir ne tumhe bachane ke liye aisa kyu kiya…."

Purvi-" kyu?"

Vineet smiled and said-" kyunki woh tumse pyaar karte h…"

Purvi looked at him shocked and said-" kya?"

Vineet-" haan…"

Purvi-" aisa nai h vineet…"

Vineet-" aisa hi h purvi… warna rajat sir aisa kyu karte… tum khud hi socho… woh jaante the ki inn sab ke baad tum unse nafrat karne lagogi… phir bhi unhone yeh kiya sirf tumhe bachane ke liye… woh chahte toh mana bhi kar sakte the… "

Purvi was not able to understand what to do.

Vineet-" ek aur baat…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Vineet-" tum bhi unse pyaar karti ho…"

Purvi-" vineet… mai…"

Vineet-" haan tum… tum unse pyaar karti ho… tabhi toh chah kar bhi case file nai kar paayi unpe…"

Purvi-" toh ab mai kya karu?"

Vineet stopped the car and said-" jao unke paas…"

Purvi saw that vineet stopped the car in front of rajat's house.

Vineet-" aur keh do jo kehna h…"

Purvi said nervously-" woh mujhe maaf kar denge na…"

Vineet nodded and said-" ab jao…"

Purvi got out of the car and vineet went from there. She was taking small steps towards his house and with the decreasing distance, her heartbeat was increasing.

Purvi took her hand towards the bell but stopped in the middle and pulled her hand back. She closed her eyes, took deep breath and thought-' come on purvi… you can do it…'

She again took her hand towards the bell and rang it… once… twice… thrice… but there was no response.

Purvi-" yeh sir darwaaza kyu nai khol rahe h…"

She called him and his phone was ringing but he didn't pick up the phone. Purvi was very much tensed now.

Purvi-" kaha hinge sir… na phone utha rahe h… aur na hi darwaaza khol rahe h…"

She turned to go when the door opened. She turned back and saw rajat standing.

Purvi-" sir… aap… aap kaha the…"

Rajat sided himself and she entered. He locked the door and purvi said-" maine kuch poocha sir…"

Rajat (without looking at her)-" woh mai washroom mei tha… tum baitho mai abhi aata hu…"

Purvi was surprised on his behaviour but she sat down. After sometime, rajat brought coffee for her and said-" tum coffee peeyo… mujhe kuch file complete karni h…"

Purvi-" mujhe aapse baat karni h sir…"

Rajat-" purvi… tumhe maafi mangne ki xarurat nai h… aur na hi guilty feel karne ki… mai janta hu maine jo kiya woh sahi nai tha… par tumne jo kaha… jo kiya… woh bhi galat nai tha…"

Purvi (teary)-" sir… mai kuch aur kehna chahti hu…"

Rajat (looking down)-" kya?"

She came towards him and made him to face her.

Purvi (looking in his eyes)-" mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu sir… I LOVE YOU… kya aap mujhse shaadi karenge…"

Rajat was stunned and he said-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan…"

Rajat-" nai purvi…"

Purvi was shocked… too shocked to react.

Rajat-" mai tumse shaadi nai kar sakta…"

Purvi (teary)-" kyu?"

Rajat-" dekho purvi… mujhe koi ehsaan nai chahiye… I mean ki tumhe pata chala ki maine yeh sab tumhe bachane ke liye kiya and all so tumhe achanak se feeling aayi hogi ki shaayad tum mujhse pyaar karti ho aur issliye tum mujhe shaadi ke liye bol rahi ho… but I know ki yeh feelings temporary h… kuch samay baad tumhe shaayad lagne lage ki tum mujhse pyaar nai karti…"

Purvi (teary)-" bas sir… aapko kya lagta h ki mai apni zindagi ka sabse bada faisla kisi ke upar ehsaan karne ke liye lungi… mai sach mei aapse pyaar karti hu aaj se nai… uss din se jab se maine aapko pehli baar dekha tha... pehle nai samajh payi par jaise humari dosti gehri hoti gayi… mai samajh gayi ki mai aapse pyaar karti hu… shaayad aap nai samajh paenge…"

Purvi went from there and rajat sat on the couch. Many thoughts were going on in his mind. Suddenly he got up saying-" shit… I let her go… damn it…"

He took his car keys and went towards her house as soon as possible. He reached there and ringed the bell but no one opened the door.

Finally, he broke the door and he was shocked to see the scene. Whole house was messed up. Everything was scattered on the floor.

Rajat(screaming)-" purvi…. Purvi…"

He entered in her room and saw that she was lying on the floor unconscious and blood was coming out of her palm.

He picked her and laid her on bed properly and bandaged her wound. She was still unconscious and rajat tried to wake her but in vain. He called the doctor and after sometime, doctor came.

He checked purvi and said-" don't worry… she is all right… thoda stress h aur chot ki wajah se behosh ho gayi h… shayaad inhone do teen din se theek se khaana nai khaaya h… thodi der mei inhe hosh aa jaega… hir inhe yeh mediine de dijiyega…"

Rajat -" thank you doctor…"

The doctor went and rajat came and sat on the bed opposite to purvi. He caressed her face and thought-' mai kitna bada buddhu hu… kaise ise jaane diya… aur yeh bhi kitni paagal h… kya haal bana liya apna… bas ab hosh mei aa jao purvi… phir sab sahi ho jaega…'

He went to prepare lunch and meanwhile, purvi regained her senses and slowly went downstairs and was shocked to see rajat in the kitchen.

Purvi-" sir… aap… yaha…"

Rajat turned and saw her and said-" tum… tum neeche kyu aayi… tumhe aaram karna chahiye…"

Purvi-" aapko usse kya? Aur aap yaha kar kya rahe h…"

Rajat-" kitchen mei I guess khaana hi banaya jaata h…"

Purvi-" dekhiye…" her head started spinning and she said-" aahhh…"

Rajat held her arms and made her to sit on chair saying-" kisne kaha tha neeche aane ke liye… haan… ab baitho yaha pe…"

He brought food on plate but purvi turned to other side.

Rajat-" purvi… thoda sa kha lo… please…"

Purvi looked at him and said-" mai khaau ya na… aapko kya fark padta h…"

Rajat kept the plate on table and held her hand saying-" fark padta h… kyunki mai tumse pyaar karta hu… I LOVE YOU PURVI…"

Purvi (teary)-" jhoot…"

Rajat shook his head and said-" sach…"

Purvi immediately hugged him while crying and rajat too hugged her back.

Purvi-" aap bahut bure h… bahut… humesha apni baat manva lete h…"

Rajat smiled and said-" toh yeh baat bhi maan lo…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" khaana kha lo…"

Purvi smiled and they separated and rajat fed her.

Purvi-" aap khaana bahut achcha banate h…"

Rajat-" haan… par tumhare jaisa masala waala aur teeta khaana nai bana paata…"

Purvi smiled and said-" sir…"

Rajat (irritated tone)-" sir…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Rajat-" purvi… I guess now we are in relationship aur jald hi shaadi kar lenge… toh tum mujhe sir toh mat kaho…"

Purvi (teasingly)-" thoda time lagega… sir.."

Rajat-" purvi agar tumne phir se mujhe sir bulaya toh…"

Purvi-" toh kya sir…"

Rajat leaned and kissed her… purvi was shocked and surprised… but she responded back… they separated when needed air. Both were breathing heavily and rajat smiled looking t purvi as her cheeks were red and her lips were trembling.

Rajat (teasingly)-" kya hua?"

Purvi blushed and said-" kuch nai… sir…"

Rajat said while leaning closer to her-" kya kaha?"

Purvi (stammering)-" na..i.. sir… matlab… ra.. rajat…"

Rajat smiled and kissed her cheek. They hugged each other.

Purvi-" I love you rajat…"

Rajat-" I love you too purvi…"

…..

…..

…..

…..

 ***…***

 **I guess the perfect end of the story… hope you all liked it… thanks for your continuous support…**

 **Take care and stay safe…**

 **Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
